Il me manque
by JesseLelfe
Summary: POV de Duo:Il me manque tant... Si j'avais su être plus convaincant, peut être serait il encore avec moi aujourd'hui... Mais oui, ça se finit bien! Je vous invite à cliquer pour en savoir plus...


Titre : Il me manque

Auteur : JesseLelfe

Genre : Romance/Humour

Commentaire : ça faisait longtemps, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais bon, ça c'est à cause des cours. Je sais bien que dans trois semaines chuis en vacances, mais je ne tiendrais jamais jusque là, j'ai besoin d'écrire une fific avant ! (Complètement accro, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, écrire et lire des fanfics c'est une drogue légale…)

* * *

_**POV de Duo**_

Ah, qu'es ce qu'il me manque…

Trois semaines

Cela faisait trois semaines exactement que je ne l'ai pas revu, mais cela me semble être une éternité. C'est peut être mieux comme ça. La princesse a eu ce qu'elle voulait. J'ai perdu face à Réléna, qui l'aurais cru ? Maintenant je regrette de ne pas avoir su me montrer plus convaincant.

Tous les jours, à toutes occasions, je me rappelle de lui.

Par exemple, là tout de suite, je suis en train de ramasser les fraises.

Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est difficile de ramasser des fraises sans bousiller les filets destinés au départ à protéger les fraisiers des oiseaux affamés mais qui au final ne servent qu'à faire encore plus chier les gens qui ramassent les fraises. On est obligés de se tortiller de partout pour arriver à attraper les fraises et au final, on est plein de terre. Mes cheveux sont tous sales, et je suis obligé de frotter deux fois plus fort que d'habitude pour enlever toute la terre collée à mes cheveux.

C'est terrible.

Mais on s'éloigne du sujet.

Donc, pendant que je ramasse les fraises, je songe que cette année je n'aurais pas le plaisir de les déguster avec lui. Si c'est pas triste.

Il me manque trop.

Je vais en vouloir longtemps aux responsables de son départ.

Depuis qu'il est parti, sa présence se fait beaucoup sentir lorsque je fais la cuisine. C'était tellement pratique de cuisiner avec lui ! Bien sur, d'autres le remplacent aux taches qu'il occupait, mais ce n'est plus la même chose !

2 ans !

2 ans de vie commune !

On en a partagé des choses !

De mon premier ratage de patisserie dont il a subi les dégats aux fuites de la plomberie sous l'évier, il m'a tout aidé à surmonter.

Celui auquel je vais le moins en vouloir, c'est à Quatre. Même s'il a souvent fait des petites remarques sur lui, sur son esthétisme, sa coupe, ou autres détails, ce n'est pas lui qui a le plus insisté.

Hilde, elle l'aimait bien, mais au moment de le défendre, elle s'est cachée derrière Wu fei.

Lequel, d'ailleurs, a décrété que c'était une honte que d'avoir une horreur pareille sous notre toit.

J'ai cru que j'allais lui faire bouffer son sabre.

Mais Hilde m'en aurait voulu.

Et je ne suis pas rancunier au point de la faire pleurer quand même…

Trowa, quand on a abordé le sujet, il a haussé le sourcil et il est partit. Si si, je vous assure !

Et c'est comme ça qu'il est partit. Il a rejoint Réléna par avion. Elle m'a d'ailleurs téléphoné pour me remercier d'accepter ma défaite et de ne plus tenter de lui tourner autour.

Sur le moment, j'ai cru qu'Heero était derrière ce coup de téléphone. Mais quand peu après je l'ai choppé dans un couloir du QG des Préventers où nous travaillons tous, il m'a affirmé qu'il n'y était pour rien et est repartit sans un mot de plus.

J'ai déprimé jusqu'au soir.

Et j'ai pleuré.

Toute la nuit.

Seul dans mon lit.

Je ne me suis endormi qu'au petit matin, lorsque qu'un rayon de soleil est venu réchauffer mon lit.

**_Fin POV de Duo_**

* * *

Quatre passa devant le salon où Duo regardait encore la télévision d'un air absent.

**Quatre : Il est encore en train de déprimer ?**

**Trowa : Oui**

**Quatre : Toujours pour la même chose ?**

**Trowa : Oui**

**Quatre : Mais ça fait 3 semaines ! Il y tenait tant que ça ? !**

**Trowa : Oui**

**Quatre : De toute façon, on était tous d'accord sur le fait qu'il était vraiment moche.**

**Trowa : Oui**

**Quatre : C'était une vraie catastrophe.**

**Trowa : Oui**

**Quatre : Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ?**

**Trowa : Oui**

**Quatre : Tu me prend pour un imbécile ?**

**Trowa : Ou… Non**

**Quatre : Mouais… Mour te faire pardonner, t'as interet à te montrer créatif ce soir…**

**Trowa : Toujours**

**Hilde : Eh ben, qu'es ce qu'il a Duo ?**

**Quatre : Il déprime encore.**

**Hilde : Encore ? ! Mais ça fait 3 semaines qu'il a donné ce fichu saladier à Réléna, et Heero lui a promis de lui en offrir un beaucoup plus beau pour leur anniversaire de mariage dans 4 jours !**

**Quatre : Il s'en remettra. Heero revient ce soir de sa mission de 10 jours, il devrait lui changer les idées. J'ai acheté un pot de Nutella que j'ai mi dans leur chambre pour les aider. Ça devrait suffire…**

**Hilde : De toute façon, tout le monde était d'accord pour s'en débarasser de cet affreux saladier, Heero le premier! Il était tellement moche avec sa couleur rose criard à pois vert marais avec ses lignes bleu-marron dans tous les sens...**

* * *

Eh oui, la raison pour laquelle Duo déprimait n'était pas le départ de son Heero chéri, mais de son saladier favori, avec lequel il faisait la cuisine et mangeait ses fraises !

Ben oui, Duo ne pouvait pas tout avoir, Réléna et lui se disputaient tous les deux pour Heero et pour ce saladier, alors Duo a eu Heero et Réléna le saladier. Franchement, je pense que Duo y a plus gagné que perdu…

Vala, c'était ma pitite fanfic qui m'est venue à l'esprit en ramassant des fraises. C'est casse pied comme activité ! Et encore,heureusement qu'il n'y a pas des fraisiers dans tout mon jardin, sinon ce serait l'enfer !

Si vous souhaitez me donner votre avis sur cette fanfic, vous avez le droit !

Il suffit de cliquer en bas à gauche de cette page sur « Reviews » et ensuite d'écrire votre commentaire dans la case prévue à cet effet (je dis ça au cas où vous ne sauriez pas comment ça marche, comme ma sœur qui a mi deux heures avant de comprendre…)

A bientôt j'espère !!


End file.
